When My Son Write a Story
by SasShin
Summary: Ketika putra pasangan NaruSasu mendapat tugas membuat karangan tentang orang tua mereka. kira-kira, apa yang ditulis oleh Hiroki, ya? OC Inside. Little Bit NaruSasu. RnR. DLDR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning: _Little bit_ NaruSasu, OC _Inside_, Yaoi, Bilingual yang tidak jelas, _Failed Humor, Very short fic_! DON"T LIKE DON"T READ!**

**SasShin Present**

**NaruSasu Fiction**

**When My Son Write a Story**

"_Sensei_ ingin kalian menceritakan tentang orang tua kalian. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, cukup satu paragraf saja! Mengerti?"

"Hai, _Senseeeiii_!"

Pagi hari di sekolah sudah langsung diawali dengan tugas? Namikaze Hiroki, anak angkat pasangan paling heboh se-Konoha tahun ini, Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sasuke, langsung memasang wajah paling muram sekaligus kesal yang ia bisa. Kelas dua SD belum saatnya disibukkan dengan tugas, _Right_? Apakah guru cantik berambut indigo-nya itu tidak tahu kalau ia tidak menyukai pelajaran mengarang? Bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu memutar matanya kesal. Malas-malasan, tangan putihnya mengambil peralatan belajarnya. Mata coklat mudanya mengamati teman-temannya yang terlihat bersemangat mengerjakan tugas. Dasar anak-anak! Maki Hiroki dalam hati. Sudah tujuh tahun hidup dengan ayah seperti Sasuke, sepertinya ia sudah sangat pintar mengumpat, ya?

Lagi-lagi Hiroki terdiam. Bocah dengan rambut coklat muda berantakan itu mengerutkan kening. Wajahnya serius. Beginilah kalau kemampuan otaknya sama persis dengan _Otou-san_-nya, memikirkan satu hal saja perlu memeras otak.

"_Iko_, Hiroki-_Chan_! Ceritakan apa saja yang kau tahu tentang orang tuamu!" Mata bulat Hiroki menangkap senyuman dari sang guru.

"Apa saja, _sensei_?"

"Iya, apa saja yang kau tahu!"

Kerutan di kening Hiroki semakin bertambah.

"Kenapa harus kuceritakan? Bukannya kalian semua sudah mengenal _Otou-chan_ dan ayahku?"

_Sensei_ tersenyum.

"Ini untuk nilai tugasmu, Hiroki-_chan_! Lakukanlah!"

Hiroki bisa merasakan sedikit nada ancaman dalam suara gurunya. Takut? _oh come on! _Sasuke tidak akan mengakui ia sebagai anaknya kalau hanya dengan ancaman saja ia takut.

"Kata ayah, aku tidak boleh menceritakan hal-hal pribadi kepada orang lain, _sensei_!"

Santai, acuh, wajah malas, dan tanpa berdosa. Itulah yang Hiroki lakukan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penolakkan tersebut. Mata bulatnya berkedip dua kali ketika melihat wajah sang _sensei _yang memerah menahan marah. Sang guru wanita menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kalau tugas sekolah boleh, Hiroki-_chan_!"

"Kalau aku dimarahi ayah bagaimana?" memelas.

"Ayahmu akan lebih marah kalau kau tidak mendapat nilai yang bagus, bukan?" nada mengancam lagi.

"Kau benar, _Sensei_!" _Puppy eyes _yang tak kalah ampuhnya dengan milik sang _Tou-chan_.

"Nah, jadi sekarang kerjakan tugasnya!" bujuk _sensei _cantik sambil mengusap rambut berantakan namun lembut milik Hiroki.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas, tapi aku mau kau berjanji satu hal padaku, _sensei_!"

Guru muda yang merupakan mantan teman seangkatan kedua orang tua bocah lucu itu mencoba untuk tidak melihat wajah bulat sang murid. Jangan sampai ia terjebak oleh bujuk rayu sang penerus iblis. Semua tahu, penerus klan Uchiha itu pasti memiliki sisi gelap yang berbahaya. Tak terkecuali bocah berwajah polos di depannya.

"Kau mau aku berjanji apa, Hiroki-_chan_?"

"Jangan bilang pada ayahku tentang hal ini, atau dia akan menyuruhku berlatih keras untuk memunculkan mata saringan! Sedangkan _sensei _tahu, kan? Aku bukan keturunan Uchiha murni. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memunculkan Saringan di kedua mataku!"

Ok. Guru wanita itu berhasil terperangkap tipu muslihat Hiroki sekarang. Ternyata, menjadi putra orang sehebat Sasuke tidak seindah bayangan orang-orang. Kedua tangan putih sang guru menyentuh kedua pipi tembem Hiroki.

"Tenang saja! _Sensei _pastikan, ayahmu tidak akan pernah tahu tentang tugas mengarangmu ini!"

Keduanya berpelukan penuh haru. _Ok. This is too much!_

-_skip time_-

"Orang tuaku adalah seorang peternak Anjing. Dia sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau anjing. Dan..."

"Aku senang sekali ibuku mempunyai toko bunga. Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu menemani ibu berjualan..."

"Ayah selalu bilang kalau tubuhku seperti tubuhnya. Monthok. Aku sering berebut kripik kentang terakhir dengan ayah..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ceritakan tentang ayahku. Dia setiap hari kerjanya hanya tidur!"

Kelas dipenuhi oleh suara tawa. Hiroki tidak tahu apa yang harus ditertawakan setiap kali teman-temannya maju ke depan membacakan hasil karangannya. Hiroki juga heran, bagaimana bisa bocah-bocah itu dengan santainya menceritakan tentang keseharian orang tua mereka. Itu sama saja dengan membuka aib orang lain. Hiroki ingat nasehat _Tou-chan_, jangan suka membicarakan orang lain. Karena itu sama saja membicarakan keburukan sendiri. Dia juga ingat kata-kata ayahnya, sebagai orang yang beradab dan keturunan klan terhormat sepertinya tidak pantas ikut campur urusan orang lain. Itulah sebabnya, Hiroki hanya duduk bertopang dagu di bangkunya.

"Namikaze Hiroki, sekarang giliranmu maju ke depan,"

Hiroki mendengus sebal. Tapi, tugas tetap tugas. Namikaze Hiroki, putra tunggal Hokage ketujuh, Namikaze Naruto, sekaligus cucu dari Hokage keempat tidak akan pernah mundur dari tugas yang sudah diberikan kepadanya. Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nama baik keluarga, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Karena itulah jalan ninjanya. Semangat Hiroki membara begitu ia melihat bayangan sang _Tou-chan _berdiri gagah dengan jubah Hokage di sampingnya.

Mengangguk mantap. Hiroki mulai membacakan hasil karangannya di depan kelas.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan membacakan satu kali saja!" keeleganan khas Uchiha. Tatapan mata yang tajam menyapu seluruh kelas, memastikan semua pasang mata kini terarah kepadanya. Berdehem sebentar. "_my parent are religious! Every night, when i woke up, i heared they shout...'oh God' together!"_

Singkat dan padat. Hiroki berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi teman-teman dan gurunya. Anak-anak yang hanya terbengong karena sama sekali tidak mengerti karangan Hiroki yang memakai Bahasa Inggris itu. Sedangkan sang guru, yang tentu saja mengerti Bahasa Inggris dan mengerti dengan jelas maksud karangan Hiroki, terbelalak dengan mata yang hampir meloncat keluar dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

_Poor you, sensei!_

**Owari**

**a/n: **ada yang mengerti maksud karangan Hiroki?^^ kalau tidak mengerti mungkin anda sekalian masih polos! atau... Hiroki yang tidak pandai membuat karangan?^^ *Drasenchidori NaruSasu*

review plis!

Arigatou

**SasShin**


End file.
